Known card edge connectors; e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,021, are constructed to receive circuit cards having conductive traces or pads on a given center-line spacing; e.g., 0.050 inches between adjacent pads. Thus, a card having a different spacing could not be accepted therein. This means that if a user wanted to use a new circuit card having a different pad spacing, he would have to remove the first card edge connector (a difficult, time consuming task) and install a second connector which would accept the new card.
Therefore, it is now proposed to provide a card edge connector which will accept one or another card each having a different conductive pad spacing.